Why the hell not?
by TheMediterraneanRose1536
Summary: When Damon is visited by Katherine, they make some very bad decisions. Waking up the next day, they realise what they have done. Other than killing off half town, they robbed a bank. With police chasing them, what will they do?


" Love is death."

Since the beggining of his time as a vampire, Damon Salvatore felt power. Every single emotion was intensified and he could do anything, be anyone. So far were his human days now, even though he remembered them vividly. He remembered his father's severe face, he remembered Stefan's often worried green eyes and he remembered laughter.

_Katherine._

Her giggling charmed him from the first time he heard it, and that was the moment he fell in love with the woman who ruined him.

Now, centuries later, the raven haired, italian vampire gazed down at his liquor. "_Diamonds are girl's best friends, alcohol is my best friend."_

He took a glass, filling it with the drinkable liquid. Then he took a sip. _Perfect. _It gave him warmth, warming a place that was so often cold; the heart.

Then he heard footsteps. Gentle and subtle, yet determinded, they soon revealed the person responsable for them. _No need for that._ Damon knew exacly who it was before he turned to face the intruder.

With long, dark chocolate curls that framed her captivating oval face, Katherine Pierce entered the huge Salvatore mansion, bringing in an unmistakable scent. _Roses. Wild, beautiful. Untamable._

_" _Zdravei, Damon." The slightly raspy, but still seductive voice of the bulgarian vampire reached the blue eyed Damon.

" Signora Caterina." He replied with fluent italian, clearly using his most mocking voice.

" I prefer to be called Katherine." She stepped in, not touched a bit by his insult.

" And I prefer to be left alone." He fired back, his eyes once again fixated on his half empty glass.

" Hmmm, I doubt that." She purred.

" What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked right away, not in the mood to play games; she always had a motive.

" What makes you think I want someting?" She asked incredulously, but he knew very well that she was playing him, trying to catch him in her web. _Not happening Katherine._

" Don't play innocent, it's not attractive on a woman your age."

" Ouch." She replied, showing how much his insults meant to her. _Nothing. _She knew the truth, but she wasn't sure if he knew it too.

Damon was about to take another sip, but she was faster; Before he realised it, the glass was empty in her hands, and there was that mischievous smile. Classic Katherine. _Damn her._

" May I get that back, signora?" he asked, dramatically.

" Not unless you let me have a drink myself." Katherine said playfully.

" Is that why you are here?"

" Maybe, maybe not." She gave him a cryptic look, one that Damon was not able to decipher. Slowly, he exhaled. Since she was older, there was no point in fighting her; if that's all that she wanted, he would give it to her. Hopefully she' l soon grow bored and leave.

" Fine, help yourself." He said, and her little giggle grow wider. Katherine graciously took a glass for herself and poured some wine in it, and Damon sat on the sofa.

" Do you happen to have something stronger?" She asked, having finished the wine.

" Like poison? Cause I would be happy to give it to you." It was Damon's turn to smile and to expect a hurted face, but Katherine smiled again. _Does nothing hurt her? Does she even have a soul?_

" Well if you don't have anything, I think I'l take shots of your bourbon then."

" Not happening." Damon replied, getting near her with vampire speed.

" Why? It seems to me that you have nothing better to do, and so do I."

" I'm not interested."

" What about a game?"

" What game?"

" With each shot, I'l confess something, provided you do the same thing."

" Why?" He demanded.

" For fun, Damon. Have you forgotten the meaning of it? Come on, please. Drink with me." She said, looking into his eyes. _Oh no._ Not again. Those eyes, they only ever brought him misery. That girl only brought him bad things. And yet, when a little voice in his mind emerges from the darkness, he listens to it: _Why the hell not?_

" Why the hell not?" he said aloud, taking the bottle with such determination that it even amazed Katherine. He opened the bottle and poured in the first mini glass.

" Ladies first." He said, handing the glass to her.

She drank it with equal determination, and said right away:" I sang at a bar once in the 1920's, while I was waisted."

" If I only saw that." Damon said, really wishing he could see the famous Katherine Pierce making a fool of herself.

" Your turn." He listened and poured the bourbon once again. _This is not going to end well._

* * *

An hour later

Now that was a sight for sore eyes.

Even if disgusting and riculous at the same time, business man George Jackson could't help but smirk. Two silhouettes, at a respectable distance of him, were doing something that resembled dancing. One was a male, probably in his twenties, and the other one was a brunette, perhaps a little bit younger than her companion.

" Mr. Salvatore, dance with me!" She exclaimed like a child, barely standing. The man looked at her, bursting into laughter: " Miss Pierce, we can't be seen!" He said, putting a "shhh" finger on his lips.

" _Too late not to be seen."_ Jackson thought, looking at the couple, amused.

" Let's dance waltz! Yes, waltz!" Her sudden idea caused the dark haired to laugh even more. She, laughing as well, took his hands and tried to persuade him to dance. They did manage to make a few steps, but soon enough, they hit a car and both fell down, laughing even harder.

" _Kids." _Jackson exhaled, looking at the night sky. "_They know nothing of their future."__  
_

But as he glanced down to look at the drunk couple one last time, he felt surprised; They were no longer there, and there was no way that they dissapeared into thin air. And then he heard it. A growl, resembling a snake, made him turn around. The sight before him was far from his worst nightmare.

There she stood the brunette, lips curled up in a demonic smile, showing her canine teeth. Her eyes had turned red, and tiny veins appeared beneath her eyes; she was terrifying.

Katherine, seeing her victim's frightened face, fixated her eyes on his, and spoke: " Do not utter a word, honey. I'm not as bad as I look." _I'm worst._

_" _But I am." A deep man's voice caused Jackson to turn, and he faced another demon. Male this time, the same one that seconds ago appeared perfectly human and perfectly drunk. He had the same demonic features as his female companion, and seemed to share her devilish smile. He wanted to scream, but his body didn't work. He tried, but he couldn't. "_What did they do to me?" _Then the urge to survive kicked in, and Jackson's thoughts all overflowed into one: "_Run."_

He started running, with all of his strenght. Surprisingly, he felt like they were not behind him. "_Perhaps they lost me."_

And then something rushed in front of him with supernatural speed, confusing him. He let out a startled sound. Powerful arms grabbed him from the darkness, and the only thing he saw was an elegant ring with a "D" on it.

Pain. He felt pain when the demon bit his vein, and weakness. The creature was feeding on his blood and as he had it less and less in his body, Jackson felt weaker. And weaker. And weaker. He thought he was going to be left without a drop of blood in his blood, but the demon suddenly released him, and he, the victim, fell on the ground.

He could barely hear voices now. The only thing he remembered were those dark eyes of the female demon, who knelt down to look at him. All he could see was pure evil. "_The devil himself."_

As expected, her teeth found a way to his artery, taking the last bit of life from him. Then blackness took him. Forever.

As the victim was no longer breathing the same air they were, Katherine and Damon looked at each other, only to burst into uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know this pairing isn't very popular, but I needed to do this. As a Klaroline shipper, last episode was amazing. But as a Datherine shipper, it was heartbreaking. For me, they were the couple with incredible potential, and if this potential was used right, they would have been the most epic, tragic couple on the show. But this ship is practically dead since Damon almost killed Katherine (feeding her to Silas) and he tormented her last episode in the ugliest ways. I was hoping for some sort of confession from Katherine to Damon, but nope. **

**So I got this idea. Damon is italian, like in books. And he's older, about 400 years. Next chapter will be the hangover, and about the two of them realising what they did. I hope someone likes it, and if that someone does, I'l just humbly ask him to leave a review, please. :)**

**Btw, "signora" is an italian word which stands for "miss" in english.**


End file.
